


Work For Your Price

by SinnersPalace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Auction for Sex Slaves, Bondage, Dildos, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Mind Break, Nipple Clamps, Porn, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Vibrators, degrading, sex slaves, strapped to a table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersPalace/pseuds/SinnersPalace
Summary: A girl ends up on a stage, in front of an audience of men who are here to make her cum. Can she hold back the orgasm they’re eager to give?Warnings: Noncon, toys, humiliation, degrading, sex slaves/auction for sex slaves, forced orgasm





	Work For Your Price

A black cloth covered my eyes and no matter how hard I squinted against it, darkness was all I registered. I could feel that the table under me had wheels. It was poorly built and rattled noisily as I was pushed along by a group of people. The group of people were silent. Disorientated and still tired from last night, I gave each limb a small tug and found that I was bound to the table, my arms and legs strapped to each corner of the rectangle. I was confused, but one thing was clear; I knew exactly where I was headed. 

I was being whisked onto a stage that was notorious among women and popular among men. It was the distant cheers and jeering of men that gave it away. I took a deep breath. The idea that sex slaves and underground auctions for them still existed made me sick but this particular place was much more vile. I heard they had turned it into a _game_.

The rattling stopped and suddenly, it was far too silent. The audience beyond the closed curtains didn’t dare to speak as they waited in anticipation. I was now in the centre of the stage where many girls had been humiliated in front of a crowd before being sold to a buyer. I shivered, but I wasn’t cold.

Then, a loud voice boomed, amplified by a microphone, “Next up, is a young one!”

The sound of curtains scraping back to reveal the stage caused the crowd to go wild. I heard taunts, whistles and nasty names being directed at me.

Someone’s hands fiddled with the knot of my blindfold and easily, the cloth slid off. Bright lights blinded my vision until everything slowly came to focus. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. Rows and rows of men, stretching all the way to the back of what seemed to be an auditorium stared back at me. They all wore masks and black suits. There was no distinguishing one person from the next besides the big badge attached to their chest, displaying a number.

It took me a while to realise they weren’t looking at me – they were looking at my bare body, stripped of all cover. I was being presented to them, naked and spread eagle for all to see, stare and ogle without restraint. The thought of it forced me to whimper under their gaze. What was going to happen to me? I wanted to curl up and hide, away from their vulgar words and lecherous eyes.

“Look at that cute, pink pussy!” A masked individual shouted, earning him a sound of agreement from the rest. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I clenched my jaw.

A chuckle from the announcer managed to break through the sounds of the excited crowd. The announcer’s voice was eager and matched the thrill of the murmuring crowd.

“Now, now, this one’s a sensitive one! She’s got a well developed body and nice curves despite her young, but legal age. It’s a body that’ll look amazing in any position! It’s easy to make her cry and she’ll definitely entertain those who like to tease their slaves. She’s also veryflexible and can be put – or forced - into many, _many_ positions.” The announcer’s comments got him a few laughs. I squirmed uncomfortably at how I had been described to be no more than a pet or a new sex toy. Someone, please save me, I pleaded silently, shutting my eyes. I could feel tears starting to pool at their corners. I did my best to hold them in; I didn’t want to prove the announcer right.

“And now, a reminder of the rules!” The announcer continued. I strained my ears. This was important. “Anyone interested in her may come up to the stage. There is an assortment of toys you may use on the left as you can see.”

My eyes darted to the table he was referring to. Colourful objects decorated it, all in different shapes and sizes. Butt plugs, dildos, vibrators, nipple clamps, whips, the sight of it almost made me faint in fear. They won’t be using everything, right?

“Those interested in her will pleasure her to their utmost ability! Enjoy watching her writhe in ecstasy as she does her best to hold back! But don’t be too slow, because for every minute she lasts without cumming, one thousand dollars will be added to her price!” I couldn’t see the announcer but I swear I could hear him smirking. “Eventually, when she does cum, the auction may begin and the price she has earned herself will act as the starting price!”

I trembled, a cold shiver chilling me to the bones. I had heard some girls managed to hold back for so long, the price was too high for anyone to buy them and as a result, they were freed. I knew there was no way I was going last that long.

I bit my lip, remembering when I first arrived, almost a month ago. They ran tests on me. They look my measurements and tested my flexibility. Then, they initiated my ‘training course’, or, so they called it. Vibrators had constantly been shoved into and against me, for weeks. I had no rest and it was impossible to shy away from the pleasure. They made me cum again and again no matter how much I cried. In the beginning, I was able to hold back the waves of physical bliss and last twenty minutes before cumming by keeping my mind on other things. But after two weeks, my body would start to desire the pleasure and shake and spasm unwillingly after two.

Now, I was sure that count had dropped to less than a minute. Whoever was in charge of this auction knew exactly what they were doing. I hadn’t been stimulated for three days before this. My body was sensitive and craving for friction or at least, someone’s teasing touch; just lying naked in front of all those faceless men sent a shiver through me. I told myself it was a shudder of disgust but my body knew it was eagerness as my core started to lubricate itself, slick coating my walls in a thin layer. Just knowing what was going to happen to me made blood pump into my womanhood. I exhaled quietly, closing my eyes in an attempt to calm myself.

“The only no-no is that there is to be no penile penetration! That’s all the rules! Now, those interested may now line up!” The stage became busy as a line of men shuffled towards me. Some stopped by the table, picking up one of the displayed instruments before making their way over to me. I tugged against my bonds. Watching them crowd around me made me feel small and exposed. It was going to happen but I wasn’t ready yet. I opened my mouth.

“No-! Wait-” But the announcer’s voice cut me off.

“THREE!” I heard a man chuckle coldly to my left.

“TWO!” The surrounding men began to turn on the vibrators in their hands.

“ONE!” Lube bottles were popped open.

“BEGIN!”

“No!!” I shrieked. Immediately, hands were all over my body, touching and teasing. A man put his lips on my neck, kissing and sucking, trying to find my sweet spots as quickly as possible. I struggled but the ropes kept me down. “Please-” I croaked.

“Look at her! She’s already wet.” One of them drew their finger up the lips of my pussy. My juices slid onto his index. “And she’s sweet.” He said, popping his finger in his mouth to taste me. I knew from the mess my wetness had made on my inner thighs that I probably didn’t need any further lubrication but still, I felt someone stick the nozzle of a lube tube into me and squeeze.

I gasped. The liquid flooded into me. It was cold and my walls squeezed around it, wishing for something more solid and bigger. It was far more than necessary but the men watching from the seats roared with approval. I felt the touch of a vibrator on my clit, buzzing against my sensitive bud.

“Mm-!” I did my best to hold back my moans but pleasure was coming from all sides, making me lose my mind. I felt my nipples being toyed with, someone was sucking and kissing one while another was playing with the nipple clamps. “I-I can’t-“ I whined, biting the inside of my cheeks. Tears sprang to my eyes. I could not contain the sensations I was feeling.

“Oh!” I exclaimed. I arched my back and thrust my hips up as a man pushed a pink, ribbed, rotating dildo into me. Screaming, I felt something in the pit of my stomach. My walls squeezed down tightly once. I felt the men’s hands move faster, massaging and licking my erogenous zones. Some traced my curves in a sensual manner which made me try to shy away. The vibrators had moved up and were now pressed against my nipples as a man claimed my clit into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it.

“A-ahhh!” I was breathless and dizzy, my arms and legs were weak from pleasure. My hot core was trying to milk the large, artificial girth in me. I felt like I was going to pass out. Then, I felt something press up against my untouched hole. “No! Not there, please!!” I flinched, trying to move away from it. Lube was pressed against my anus and soon, anal beads replaced them.

“No, no, no, no, no… It- hurts…” I breathed. The men seemed to enjoy my reaction. I could see their eyes light up in delight as they eased the beads into my unexplored cavern, forcing new sensations onto me. I was taking large gulps of air but I felt as faint as if I had been holding my breath.

I felt it coming. Oh god, please, just a little longer, please. My mind was clouded with pleasure and I mumbled unheard words of protest as my body came closer to its high.

My hips jerked back and forth. Someone was pushing the pink dildo in and out while pinching and rubbing my clit between their thumb and forefinger. My pussy gave one last squeeze and my body filled with release. I came violently. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, my mouth hanging open from the raw bliss my body had found itself submerged in.

“Oh- Oh- Ahh! Mhnm!” My body convulsed. I couldn’t believe the sounds coming from my own mouth. I had hoped that maybe I could cum without anyone noticing to last longer but with my loud screams, there was no way anyone would be tricked. Even whilst savouring my high, the vibrations did not stop, prolonging what I had previously been denied for three long days. I gasped and shook my head, tears finally streaming down. I didn’t know if it was because it felt _so _good or if it was from the embarrassment of cumming in front of a whole audience only intent on mocking me. The waves of pleasure finally passed and my body relaxed, coming down from its peak. A loud buzz sounded and I heard the announcer’s voice again.

“That’s it! What a powerful orgasm!!” he yelled to the cheering crowd. All hands withdrew from my body. The nipple clamps were removed and the anal beads slowly exited my body with a bit of difficulty. The ribbed dildo ceased movement and the man who removed it in a lengthy, slow drag, gave it a long lick before smearing the remnants of my own cum onto my thighs, breasts and stomach.

“Delicious.” He whispered a hot breath into my ear before he left to his seat.

I was left bound, panting, wet and sweaty on a table that was decorated with used sex toys and my own sticky fluids. I wanted to sleep but my eyes refused to close and remained half opened.

“She lasted six minutes!”

_Six? Only six?_ My bottom lip trembled. I felt a fresh batch of tears roll down my cheeks. I felt so humiliated and useless yet, I knew I had enjoyed it. My body had become too intoxicated by physical pleasure through the training course they had given me. I was confused by my own feelings.

“Look, she’s crying again. She’s so cute to tease.” I heard one of the men say. My cunt gave a longing squeeze, already missing the touch of a man or the length of a dildo to wrap around.

“The auction may now begin!” The host called. “The starting price is six thousand dollars!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Go say hi to me on Tumblr at Sinnerspalace.tumblr.com :)


End file.
